ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
I-No
How I-No joined the Tourney To get her out of being misbehaved, That Man uses Anji Mito to trick and arrest her, eventually succeeding. In the ending where she fights Sol — as well as various other characters' endings — she is captured by That Man and Raven, who evidently intend to punish her. I-No protests that she only wanted to remove those who stood in her boss' way, but That Man proclaims that they're actually beneficial to what he has in mind for the world. In her other, less likely endings, she fights and defeats Dizzy and May, either subsequently becoming overwhelmed by Dizzy's power, or kidnapping May with the apparent intentions of bringing her to That Man. Also, in her second ending, I-No is defeated at the hands of a malicious Baiken and is stabbed repeatedly, thus leading to her death. I-No wants to kill Sol once again in order to change once and for all the always result of a miserable gray world, making use of his hidden time and space split control powers to teleport Sol in his present era to do it so, but failing in the attempt she later decides to confront Ramlethal Valentine and realizes she was unable to kill her this time, but thereby discovers the big meaning of this time result. She then returns to the future stating the presence of That Man who was present in the "Integrate Point" thanks to her that the world at last has finally start to move towards a changing future, a new future. But suddenly, Axl appears trapped once again in his timelines shippings, the two then talk and I-No affirms it's thanks to her special power of shift time-space control that Axl was attracted and summoned to the same era as she was, Babylon 5 years in the future on the current timeline (although, it seems as he himself states that Axl was already present in this era in some point). Upon discovering a special power in a girl named Taylor, I-No sought to make her That Man's servant. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted I-No has her hands on her guitar strings of her electric guitar, Marlene. After the announcer calls her name I-No plays a loud electric guitar note as the camera zooms and says "Oh! I can't hold it anymore!" Special Moves Antidepressant Scale (Neutral) I-No has her hat spit a green music note of energy at her opponent. Stroke the Big Tree (Side) I-No dashes to her opponent and if close enough, sends up a blade of music energy. Sterilization Method (Up) I-No jumps into the air trying to catch her opponent. If she does, she wraps her guitar string around him/her, then kicks him/her off. Chemical Love (Down) I-No flips and blasts music energy around herself. If B is pressed again, she does the same motion, only vertically. Last Will And Testament (Hyper Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear XX Instant Kill. After slapping the opponent upward, I-No says "Almost there?" and begins playing her guitar on a demonic concert stage, the final riff of which causes the large speakers to destroy the victim with their sonic waves with a Star KO scream and a life lost from the stock. Megalomania (Final Smash) Based on her Guilty Gear Xrd -SIGN- Instant Kill. I-No swings her guitar down on her opponent. If she hits, a cinematic plays where playing her sitar, I-No says "Time for a little stretto." and sets up danger signs until they reach the panicking opponent. She bids "See 'ya!" unleashes a barrage of magic bolts that pelts her opponents to death, with a Star KO scream, taking a life from the stock. After the attack, she plays a loud note and says "I can't wait for the next one..." Victory Animations #I-No turns her back, taking off her jacket and leaving her chest bare saying "You broke a sweat there." #I-No begins to play rapid notes on Marlene saying "You did pretty good." then plays a loud note. #I-No poses three times while playing three loud notes on Marlene, then says "C'mon. Let's go again." On-Screen Appearance I-No emerges from a portal playing the Marlene electric guitar and says "We're gonna have fun." Trivia *I-No's rival is one of the kids of Barney who appears in seasons 12 to 13, Taylor. Her second rival is the same person, but it is the deuteragonist of Call of Duty: Black Ops III. *I-No shares her English voice actress with Setsuka, Millia Rage, the Blue Clockwork Soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers, Tron Bonne, Anna Williams, Wang Yuanji, Temari, Oichi, Tokiko Tsumura and Raine Sage. *I-No shares her Japanese voice actress with Jody Summer, Eloise, Holly O'Hair and Lust. *I-No shares her French voice actress with Taeko Minazuki. *I-No shares her German voice actress with Taokaka and Jaclyn Paris Jacobs. *I-No shares her Arabic voice actress with Sophia XL, Jirachi, Fi, Elza, Kido of the Dr. Riddles and Kido pair, Artemis, Zatch Bell of the Kiyo Takamine and Zatch Bell pair, Emi Yusa, Tsumugi Kotobuki, Josie Rizal, Perona, Nurse Joy, Lucy Heartfilia, Queen Hisstocrat, Yami, Yuri "Yurippe" Nakamura, Linkle, Kasumi Todoh and Milinda Brantini. *I-No shares her Mandarin Chinese voice actress with Kat, Moonstone and Buttercup. Category:Guilty Gear characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Female characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes